theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian
William Jason "Jay" Reso (born November 30, 1973) is a Canadian professional wrestler and actor. He is signed to WWE, where he performs on their Raw brand under the ring name Christian. Reso was trained by former professional wrestlers Ron Hutchinson, Dory Funk, Jr., and Tom Prichard, and made his wrestling debut in June 1995. Reso wrestled in Canadian independent promotions early in his career. During his time in these promotions, he competed in singles and tag team competition, with Edge, his storyline brother. In 1998, Reso signed a developmental deal with the WWF and began competing for the company the following year. After signing with the WWF, Reso made his debut and captured his first title with the company, the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship. He and Edge went on to win the WWF Tag Team Championship on seven different occasions. During this time, they gained notoriety in the tag team division, partly due to their participation in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. In 2001 the team parted ways and Reso signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) in 2005. Shortly before parting Reso won the WWE Championship in August 2005. Following his move to TNA, he won his second of four world championships, the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, in February 2006. Reso left TNA in late-2006 and re-signed with WWE where he would go on to win his first World Heavyweight Championship. Christian would go on to win the title a second time in April 2012. Overall, Reso has won seven total championships in WWE and TNA, which includes being a four-time World Champion (one time NWA World Heavyweight Champion, two time World Heavyweight Champion and one time WWE Champion), as well as a one time WWE Intercontinental Champion, one time WWE United States Champion and a one time WWE Television Champion. In 2012 Reso was involved in a long feud with fellow Canadian and former friend Chris Jericho over the World Heavyweight Championship. Christian would end up cashing in his Money in the Bank Briefcase that he had won at Wrestlemania 27 at Wrestlemania 28 and would go on to defeat Jericho to win his second World Heavyweight Championship, Christian would later lose the title back to Jericho at Extreme Rules (2012). The rivalry ended months later at SummerSlam (2012) where Christian was victorious again over Jericho. Christian would make his return to Smackdown in August 2013 after being on the shelf with a few injuries and started a feud with long time rival Randy Orton. Early life Reso was born in Kitchener, Ontario, the son of an American father and a Canadian mother. He played ice hockey and was a wrestling fan as a child. Reso lived in Huntsville and East Luther-Grand Valley, before moving to Orangeville; here, he met Adam Copeland, who would become his best friend and tag team partner. The two attended Orangeville District Secondary School together, from which Reso graduated. Professional wrestling career Early career (1994–1998) In September 1994, Reso enrolled in a wrestling school at Sully's Gym, ran by Ron Hutchinson. One of Reso's early ring names, Christian Cage, was a combination of the names of Christian Slater and Nicolas Cage. Christian's wrestling career began in June 1995 in a match against Zakk Wyld, which resulted in a draw. In 1997, he was a part of Thug Life, a stable that included Joe E. Legend, Zakk Wyld, Rhino Richards, and Sexton Hardcastle. As a tag team on the Canadian independent circuit, Copeland and Reso were known as High Impact and later The Suicide Blondes. The duo held titles in numerous promotions, and competed in the United States and Japan. Reso won the East Coast Wrestling Association (ECWA) Heavyweight Championship on July 18, 1998, which he held till October 15, 1999. When Copeland received a tryout match with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), Reso went with him. They faced off in an untelevised tryout match, which Copeland was booked to win. After the tryout, Copeland signed a contract with the WWF. Once Copeland was promoted from his developmental status to touring with the WWF, he put in a good word for Reso and got him invited to the WWF-affiliated Dory Funk, Jr.'s Funking Conservatory training camp in 1998. After completing his training at the conservatory, Reso signed a contract with the WWF to become a full-time performer. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (1998–2005) Inaugural WWE Champion and departure (2005) At Bad Blood, Christian made history by defeating Kane to become the inaugural WWE Champion, he would lose the title 21 days later before leaving the WWE and soon after signed with Total Nonstop Actiong Wrestling (TNA). Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005–2006) Debut and instant success (2005–2006) Reso made his debut in the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion on November 13, 2005 at TNA's Genesis PPV event under his old ring name "Christian Cage". Reso then made his way the ring, where he grabbed a microphone and announced his intentions, as his Cage character, to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship held by Jeff Jarrett, after taking a few shots at his former employer. Coach Scott D'Amore and Bobby Roode of the villainous Team Canada alliance then made their way to the ring. D'Amore then offered Cage a position in Team Canada (since Reso is Canadian) and even giving him a Team Canada T-shirt and telling Cage to take his time on making a decision. Later in the night after the main event, a Six Man Tag Team match pitting the team of Jarrett and America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris and James Storm) (AMW) against Rhino and Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon), Cage ran down to the ring while Team Canada (D'Amore, Roode, Eric Young, and A-1), AMW, and Jarrett were assaulting Rhino and Team 3D.52 After Cage entered the ring, he removed the jacket he was wearing to reveal the Team Canada T-shirt he was given earlier by D'Amore. D'Amore immediately rejoiced that Cage was seemingly a member of Team Canada until Cage turned on D'Amore and performed his Unprettier maneuver by forcing D'Amore's face into the mat; Cage's act also solidified his character as a face, rather than a heel. Cage, Rhino, and Team 3D together as a unit attacked AMW and Team Canada and threw them out of the ring; they then forced the remaining Jarrett through a wooden table after Cage removed his Team Canada shirt to reveal a hidden TNA T-shirt. Cage made his first appearance on TNA's primary television program TNA Impact! during the November 19, 2005 episode by engaging in a verbal sparring bout with Monty Brown. This led to a match against Brown to become number one contender to the NWA World Heavyweight Championship on December 11, 2005 at TNA's Turning Point PPV event, which Cage won. Before his match at Turning Point, Cage had his in-ring debut on the December 8, 2005 episode of Impact!, defeating Bobby Roode. At TNA's Final Resolution PPV event on January 15, 2006, Cage participated in his first TNA PPV main event by teaming with Sting to defeat the team of Monty Brown and Jeff Jarrett. Cage went on to defeat then-NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jarrett for the title on February 12, 2006 at TNA's Against All Odds PPV event. Cage had his first title defense against Brown on March 12, 2006 at TNA's Destination X PPV event; there Cage defeated Brown to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. On the March 25 and April 2 respective Impact! episodes, Abyss, his manager Father James Mitchell, and Alex Shelley showed two pre-taped video packages that had been complied in the weeks before the episodes. The first, on March 25, depicted Mitchell stalking Cage's wife Denise, confronting her, and even threatening that "they were coming". The second aired on April 2, with Abyss, accompanied by Mitchell and Shelley, who was taping the segment with a camcorder like the previous video package, attacking Cage at his home in Tampa, Florida and nearly drowning Cage in his own pool. This storyline led to Cage facing Abyss at TNA's Lockdown PPV event on April 23, 2006 in a Six Sides of Steel cage match for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, with Cage prevailing. After the match, Cage attempted to attack Mitchell and gain revenge for all his recent evil deeds against Cage and his family. Abyss, however, stopped him, took a steel chain, wrapped it around Cage's neck, and attempted to hang him with it until he passed out. Abyss and Mitchell then stole the NWA World Heavyweight Championship belt and left the arena. The storyline between Abyss and Mitchell and Cage continued until TNA's Sacrifice PPV event on May 14, 2006, where Cage defeated Abyss and regained the NWA Title belt under Full Metal Mayhem rules. On June 18, 2006 at TNA's Slammiversary PPV event, Cage's NWA World Heavyweight Championship reign came to an end as he was defeated by Jeff Jarrett in a King of the Mountain match, which also involved Abyss, Ron Killings, and Sting. Larry Zbyszko and referee Earl Hebner intervened at the end of the match by helping Jarrett win. The title was declared vacant until TNA's main authority figure at the time, Management Director Jim Cornette, awarded the title belt back to Jarrett on the June 29, 2006 episode of Impact! on the condition that he defend it against the winner of a four-way match at TNA's Victory Road PPV event on July 16, 2006 involving Cage, Samoa Joe, Scott Steiner, and Sting. Jarrett agreed to the condition, and at the event Sting became the new number one contender. Shortly after this Cage left TNA to re-sign with WWE. Return to World Wrestling Entertainment Championship reigns and various storylines (2006–2010) Reso would make his return to the WWE once again under his old ring name "Christian". Christian would later go on to win the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship for the first time upon his return however his reign would only last a week before he lost it to Thomas Brewington. For the next year or so Christian would mainly compete in and around the mid-card before moving over to Smackdown in 2007. In January Christian would defeat Goldust to win the World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. Christian would vacate the championship after quitting due to issues with his contract, before returning a few months later where he unsuccessfully attempted to regain the championship. At No Mercy that October, Christian defeated Chyna, ending her five month reign to win the WWE United States Championship for the first time. Christian would later lose the title at No Way Out ending his reign at 132 days. Over the course of the next few years Christian would be sidelined with a few nagging injuries, and opted to take some time off. Christian later returned to Smackdown in late 2009 after a lengthy hiatus. Christian would win the WWE Television Championship on the February 12 episode of Smackdown, defeating "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Christian would go on to successfully defend the title against the likes of Mr. Kennedy, Sterling James Keenan, Al Snow, Zack Ryder, Billy Kidman, Christian Fox, Kevin Nash, John Morrison, AJ Styles, The Masked Man, MVP, Edge, Bryan Danielson, Ted DiBiase, Jack Swagger and Alex Shelley, before losing the title to Ted DiBiase on the July 2 episode of Smackdown ending his reign at 140 days, the longest in the title's history. Christian would once again find himself floating around the mid-card area and after Smackdown was merged with RAW he found himself once again a member of the RAW brand for the first time since his return. Christian would later move back to Smackdown after the brand split was put back into place. Christian would compete in the 2011 Royal Rumble however he came up short as it was won by Kevin Thorn. Mr. Money in the Bank and World Heavyweight Champion (2011–2013) Christian would later successfully qualify for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match to take place at Wrestlemania 27. Christian would win the match and earn himself a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship anytime he chooses within the next year. During this time Christian would turn heel and formed an alliance with friend and then World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho. Not long afterwards Christian would be sidelined with an injury that had him out of action for the rest of the year and the beginning of 2012. During this time Christian started a feud with Tyler Chandler this would be short lived as the feud was scrapped. in 2012.]] Christian would make his in-ring return against Christopher Daniels on the February 17 episode of Smackdown. Christian's alliance with Jericho began to slowly crumble after Jericho cost him a match two weeks earlier and attempting to do the same a week later, even going as far as to attack one of their friends Tyson Kidd. Christian would then slowly begin a face turn as Wrestlemania approached as he still had the Money in the Bank briefcase and had yet to cash it in. Christian served as the special guest referee for the World Heavyweight Championship match between Jericho and Ted DiBiase. After Jericho successfully retained the championship, Christian revealed that he was cashing in his Money in the Bank contract against him at Wrestlemania 28. A week later Christian soldified his face turn hitting Jericho over the head with a microphone while he was a guest on the Peep Show. A week later a preview of Wrestlemania was set up between Christian and Jericho, in a non-title Lumberjack match. The match would end in a double disqualification. At Wrestlemania 28 Christian defeated Jericho to win his second World Heavyweight Championship. Over the course of the next few weeks Jericho would attack Christian on multiple occasions, first on Smackdown and then in the confines of his own home in front of his girlfriend and child. Christian would return on the May 18 episode and would attack Jericho. At Extreme Rules Christian lost the title back to Jericho ending his reign at 36 days. During the match Christian suffered a legitimate knee injury and was sidelined for over a month. On the June 29 episode of Smackdown, Christian returned and attacked Chris Jericho continuing their feud. The feud would get personal as Jericho would involve Christian's good friend Tyson Tomko as well as his family even going as far as to attack Christian's ex-wife Trish Stratus. At SummerSlam Christian defeated Jericho via countout with the stipulation being that if Christian won, Tomko would no longer have to work for Jericho. After this Christian took some time off to heal some nagging injuries that he had been working through. Return from injuries; feud with Randy Orton (2013–present) On the August 3rd, 2013 episode of Smackdown Christian made his return after a near twelve month absence and addressed his recent injuries, while also making it known that the reason he came back was because he wanted that one more match for the World Heavyweight Championship and that he intended on becoming the World Heavyweight Champion for the third time. He then went on to say that before he does that there was something that he needed to do first and that he had gotten a phonecall from someone who needed his help with a problem and that problem was none other than Randy Orton. Christian then proceeded to call him out and challenge him to a match. Personal life Reso currently lives in Tampa, Florida. He met best friend Edge (Adam Copeland) in the 5th grade. Adam was one of the only people to become friends with Jason because he had a ninja star, and Adam really thought that was cool. They've been best friends ever since. Fellow wrestler Chris Jericho is his next door neighbor, and Edge (Adam Copeland) lives a few houses down. Reso has a two year old daughter with WWE Diva Trish Stratus. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Frog splash – 2012 (WWE); 2005–2008 (TNA) – adopted from and used in tribute to Eddie Guerrero **''Killswitch'' (Double wristlock transitioned into an inverted double underhook facebuster) – 1998–present **Spear – 2011–present – adopted from and used in tribute to Edge *'Signature moves' **Back heel kick followed by springboard sunset flip from the turnbuckle **Baseball slide **Cloverleaf – TNA **Diving crossbody **Diving headbutt **Diving elbow drop to opponent's back **Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope **Fireman's carry gutbuster **Flapjack **''Flashpoint'' (Diving European uppercut) **Hurricanrana, sometimes off the top rope **Inverted facelock backbreaker **Multiple DDT variations ***Falling inverted ***Falling inverted tornado ***Lifting ***Tornado **One-man con-chair-to – early career **Pendulum backbreaker – 2003-2004 **Pendulum overhead kick from out of the corner to an oncoming opponent **Reverse hangman **Running forearm, sometimes while sliding into a prone opponent's chest **Sitout inverted suplex slam **Slingshots out of the ring and slaps the opponent's face draped on the middle rope **Spinebuster, sometimes into a sitout or while standing **Springboard from out of the corner into either a plancha or a twisting sunset flip **Stands on the shoulders of an opponent draped on the middle rope, thus choking them *'With Edge' **''Two-man-con-chair-to'' (Double steel folding chair shot to the head of an opponent) *'Nicknames' **"Creepy Little Bastard (CLB)" (WWE) **"The New People's Champion" (WWE) **'"Captain Charisma"' (WWE / TNA) **"The Champ" (TNA) **"The Instant Classic" (TNA) **'"The Livewire"' (WWE) *'Managers' **Trish Stratus **(Tyson) Tomko *'Entrance themes' **"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde (WWE) (November 14, 2004–November 4, 2005) **"Take Over" by Dale Oliver (TNA / WWE) (November 13, 2005–January 2009) **'"Just Close Your Eyes"' by Story of the Year (WWE) (February 10, 2009–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Championship (1 time) **World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **WWE Television Championship (1 time) **Money in the Bank (2011)